This invention relates to fuel control systems for automobile engines and, more particularly, to an improvement for such a system in which a pulsed solenoid is used.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 108,483, filed Dec. 31, 1979, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, describes a pulsing solenoid improvement by which bleed air to fuel circuits of a carburetor is controlled. While the improvement described in this application does perform satisfactorily, further study has shown the desirability of varying the quantity of air supplied to the high speed fuel circuit from that supplied to the low speed fuel circuit. In addition, it was determined that one bleed path should be opened prior to the opening of the other bleed path. This is because such a sequence makes it easier to overcome the vacuum forces present on the bleed air system.